User blog:Red243/Inostrancevia vs Venator
The Venator has been killing about 9000 animals long ago before we even discovered the Dinosaurs. But there was one animal that even the Venator doesn't even dreamed about. The mighty Inostrancevia, who has been around before even the Dinosaurs evolved. It will be hunter vs hunter in the brutal battle where there could be one victor. Who is the deadliest warrior? Inostrancevia Inostrancevia was a group of mammal-like reptiles known as Gorgonopsia. It was the top predator of the Permian Period. In fact, there would be nothing to rivaled this beast, until the Dinosaurs had evolve in the Triassic Period. They have saber sharp teeth, which was useful for a predator of its time. First Weapon: As stated before, It has saber sharp teeth that could be useful to ripped meat apart. Second Weapon: With Inostrancevia being the largest Gorgonopsia, a tackle from this beast could knock you out. Final Weapon: Its sense of small is greater than a human, which could be useful to track down pray, and would be faster than a human being. Venator They were one of Rome's warriors that fought animals for the entertainment of the people of Rome. They would nearly put animals into extinction because of this. The Venator was normally aided by a bestiarius gladiator, who was always carrying the whip. They fought animals like the Elephants, Bears, and Tigers. First Weapon: A spear was a weapon used by the Venator to killed animal a long time ago. Second Weapon: A net was useful when trying to trap the animal they went to kill. Final Weapon: A wipe was used by a bestiaries in order to subdue animals. X-Factors : Reason Intelligence: The Venator's human brain would give him the advantage over Inostrancevia due to the animal not thinking outside its survival needs. Physical: A big animal like that would knock a human off. Brutal: While Inostrancevia was top preadator, the Venator was even far more brutal than this beast Combat experience: Both of them had fought enemies many times before. Hunting abilities: The mighty Inostrancevia was the true hunter, and the Venator only killed animals for entertainment of Rome's people Speed: Inostrancevia was much faster than a human, since preadator would chased their prey. Voting You can vote for either warrior, but it must be at least 3 sentences. You can also make a X-Factor so the warrior with the most edges gets the vote. If your vote has up to 10 mistakes, your vote will only count as half of a vote. If your vote has one word, or more than ten mistakes will not count as a vote. The voting would end at June 30 Battle The Venator was walking towards the arena, and the bestiarius was walking with him. The Crowd was cheering in the Roman Colosseum, and the Venator doesn't know why. The Venator picked up a spear from the ground and says in Greek: Something tells me it is going to be different this time. The bestiarius also picked up a whip from the ground in order to corner the animal that they would be facing in the arena. The Venator had only hoped that he would not faced an elephant, since elephants could crush him with it's weight. Then the Roman Emperor walked to his seat, and was ready to tell everyone this news. Then the Roman Emperor said to the everyone loudly in Greek: Everyone, the Venator will be facing an animal that wasn't like any animal you ever seen. Hearing the news shocked the Venator, but was relief that he would not be facing the elephant. However, as the gate was opened, something came out of the gate and went into the arena. It was an Inostrancevia, and it glared at the two warriors, seeing them as its meal. Both of them went closer to Inostrancevia , and the bestiarius tried to whipped the beast with his whip in his attempt to corner the beast. However, Inostrancevia being provoked by being whipped, tackled the bestiarius with it's body, knocking him off his feet. Then the Venator witness horribly as Inostrancevia bit the leg off of the bestiarius, causing him to scream in great pain. The ground where the bestiarius was laying was covered in blood due to the lost of his leg. In rage of his friend being badly wounded, the Venator poked the Inostrancevia in the eye with his spear. Then he pulled his spear from Inostrancevia's eye, causing it great pain due to the left eye being badly wounded. Then the Venator ran far enough distance from Inostrancevia to think of a new plan to kill to the beast. Then Inostrancevia ran towards the Venator, and began to open it's mouth in attempt to bit him hard with its sharp teeth. This was chance that the Venator was waiting for when Inostrancevia opened its mouth. He stabbed the Inostrancevia's throat with his spear before the beast could bit him. When Inostrancevia began to fell down, it roared softly with its last breath before it had died from the spear. The crowd was cheering after the battle was over, but the Venator ran towards the bestiarius to see if he was all right. However, he discovered that the bestiarius had already died due to blood lost, and infection. Realizing that he was too late to save the bestiarius, the Venator began to cried at the loss of his friend. Winner: The Venator Expert's Opinion While Inostrancevia was the top preadator and it was really strong, it couldn't compete with the Venator's human intellect, which ultimately leads to its downfall. In addition to that, When Inostrancevia opened it's mouth to attack it's pray, it could exposed itself to being stabbed in the throat with a spear. Note Although Inostrancevia did killed the bestiarius, it sill doesn't count as a victory. Category:Blog posts